


Angels and Lullabies

by Moose_and_Destiel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Father's Day, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, cas, lullaby, parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_and_Destiel/pseuds/Moose_and_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day and Dean is out on a hunting trip with Sam, leaving Cas to care for their daughter, who Cas doesn't exactly know how to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Lullabies

"Dean, I don't understand. It's Father's Day. Why do you have to leave?"

"Duty calls, Cas. I'll make it up to you when I get back, I promise. I left instructions on the fridge, you should be okay."

"But Dean," Cas protested. "I don't know what to do with her!"

"She's your daughter, Cas. Just, play with her. Make her laugh. Sing to her, anything." 

Cas nodded. "I think I'll manage."

"I'm only a phone-call away. If you have a problem, don't hesitate." Dean walked into the baby's bedroom and lifted her up out of the crib. 

"Hey, sweetheart. Dad's going on a trip with Uncle Sammy for a few days. Daddy's gonna take care of you." The baby giggled, clapping her hands together.  
"Alright, just support the head and cradle her." Dean handed their daughter off to Cas.

"This isn't so bad." Cas concentrated hard, gently bouncing the baby up and down. "Is this correct?" 

Dean laughed. "Yes, you'll do great." Dean gave Cas a quick peck on the lips and headed out the door, duffel bag slung over his shoulder.  
Cas continued to bounce the baby up and down, having her wave goodbye to Dean through the window. 

Cas brought the baby back into her room, setting her in his lap and picking out a book from her shelf to read. 

"Green Eggs and Ham, by Dr. Seuss." She giggled happily as Cas put the book out in front of her and began to read.

"I am Sam, I am Sam. Sam I am. That Sam-I-am. That Sam-I-am! I do not like that Sam-I-am. 

Do you like green eggs and ham?" 

I do not like them, Sam-I-am. I do not like green eggs and ham."

He continued to read until she started to cry.

"What's wrong, Mary?" Cas cooed, holding her in his arms. She just continued to scream.

Cas decided to call Dean. "Hi, sorry to bother you on your hunt, but Mary's crying. What do I do?"

"It's alright, Cas. I miss hearing your voice. Check to see if she needs a diaper change."

"Okay. How do you change a diaper?"

"Breathe through your mouth and look it up online."

"Got it. Have fun fighting evil." He laughed. 

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean." He hung up, putting his phone down on the dresser. He set Mary on her changing table, pulling up a Wikihow article and following it carefully, taking Dean's advice and breathing through his mouth. 

Ten minutes and three failed attempts later, Mary was wearing a clean diaper and had stopped crying.

Cas brought her into the kitchen, setting her down in her highchair as he started to make dinner. He boiled a pot of spaghetti on the stove and opened a new jar of smashed carrots and peas. He waited for the spaghetti to cook and put it on a plate once it was done, warming some marinara sauce and ladling it on top. 

He sat down at the kitchen table, scooting Mary's highchair next to him. He grabbed a tiny spoon and started feeding her the carrots, wiping the excess food off of her chin with her bib. Cas ate his dinner quickly and quietly, wishing Dean could be there with him.

He stood up and cleared his plate, bringing Mary back to her room. It was getting late and he didn't have time to give her a bath, so he figured he'd give her one the next night. 

He dressed her in soft, pink footy pajamas and sat her back on the rocking chair in his lap, picking up the book where they'd left off.

"Would you like them here or there? 

I would not like them here or there. I would not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam-I-am."

He didn't have to read much before Mary's tiny eyelids fluttered closed, a bright smile on her face. He gently scooped her up, laying her down in her crib with her favorite stuffed moose that her Uncle Sam had gotten her as a present. He put a fuzzy white blanket adorned in multi-colored polka dots with fringe on the ends over her and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Goodnight, Mary. Know that angels are watching over you as you sleep." 

Cas sat back in her rocking chair, proud of himself for managing her on his own. He closed his eyes and started to nod off. 

Cas was awoken about an hour later to Mary crying. He stood up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he made his way over to her crib, lifting her out, his heart breaking as he saw tiny droplets streaming down her cheeks. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. He held her close to his chest, gently bouncing her in his arms. She simply wouldn't stop and Cas didn't know what to do. Her diaper was clean and she'd been fed and burped. 

He resorted to calling Dean again, hoping he wouldn't wake him.

"Cas? Everything okay?"

Cas trapped the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could hold onto Mary. "Not exactly." He nearly had to yell to be heard over her screams. "I put her to bed and she slept for about an hour and now she won't stop crying."

"Did you sing to her?"

"No."

"I sing to her every night, try that."

Cas nodded. "Alright, thank you. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it. It's good to hear your voice again."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and Mary still hadn't stopped. Cas couldn't remember the words to "Hey Jude," as he knew that's what Dean sang to her. Come to think of it, he didn't know any songs, besides "Believe it or Not," but he was tired of singing that. He racked his brain, trying to think of something. Then, it came to him. There were songs he'd heard when watching TV with Dean that promoted sleep. He cleared his throat and began to sing in a low, soothing voice.

"Have a good night's sleep on us, mattress discounters." It didn't seem to be working. He continued anyway, singing more slowly as he tried to make his voice as soothing as possible. "Lay on it. Play on it. Pray on it. Save on it. Think on it. Drink on it. Have a good night's sleep on us. Have a good night's sleep on usssss. Mattress discounters." He dragged out the syllables of the last two words, watching to his delight as Mary had stopped crying and her eyes gently fluttered closed. 

He gently laid her back in her crib and sat back in the chair, breathing a sigh of relief. He started to fall asleep again, when he heard the sound of a key turning and the door opening. Cas quietly crept out of Mary's room, shutting the door silently as he walked into the living room. 

Dean was standing by the front door, a bouquet of roses in his hand. "Happy Father's Day, angel." 

Cas looked up at his husband in shock. "What about the case?"

"There was no case, baby." He smiled. 

"There wasn't?"

Dean shook his head. "I just wanted to prove to you that you could take care of her, and that you deserve a Father's Day as much as I do." Dean set the roses in a vase on the table and held his arms out to Cas. 

Cas hugged him tightly. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too." Dean grinned, kissing Cas on the forehead. 

"Wanna go see Mary?"

"Of course." Cas took Dean's hand, quietly tiptoeing into her room. 

Dean stood over the crib, watching her sleep soundly, her thumb in her mouth. "I'm so proud of you, Cas. You did an amazing job tonight."

Cas blushed. "Thank you." Dean leaned over and kissed Cas sweetly, a wide smile plastered onto his face. All of a sudden, Mary woke up, crying again.

"Dammit!" 

"I got it, Cas. Go get some sleep." Cas smiled gratefully, walking into his and Dean's room.

Dean lifted Mary up out of the crib. "Why're you crying, sweetheart?" He gently rocked her, sitting down in the chair. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better." Mary continued to cry. "Cas? She won't stop."

"Try singing the Mattress Discounters jingle."

"What?"

"Trust me."


End file.
